Predator
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Tom and the others begin to worry when Lewis starts to stalk Sloan. ::READ AUTHOR'S NOTE::
1. Chapter 1

Predator

Predator

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: dpierce99@hotmail.com

Status: Incomplete

Category: Angst/Romance/Drama

Spoilers/Rumors: Anything up to the last episode "Deliverance Part I"

Season: I

Rating: R

Content Warning: This story contains mature subject matter. 

Summary: Tom and the others become worried when Lewis begins to stalk Sloan. 

Author's Note: I'm trying to continue after the show quit. 

Pairing: Sloan/Tom

Disclaimer: The characters of "Prey" do not belong to me. So **DO NOT** sue me!

Part I

"Man! Are you sure you've never played poker before?" Ed asked as he through his playing cards down looking at Tom awed.

Tom nodded, "Never."

Sloan was standing outside the door watching them. She knew that Tom knew she was there, but he hadn't looked over at her yet. She laughed to herself about the two men. Tom could sense the sudden humor in her and thought it was time to reveal her. "Find something amusing, Sloan?" Tom asked watching Ed shuffle the cards.

Sloan came around the doorframe and smiled, "How long did you know I was there?"

"Long enough, " he said giving her a slight grin. She couldn't help but laugh and pull up a chair.

"Mind if I join in?" she asked looking between the two men.

Ed placed the cards in front of her and said, "If you think you can beat Tom Daniels you've got another thing coming Sloan Parker."

She smiled and said, "Still poker?" she was looking at Tom with her smile still on.

He nodded and she began to deal the cards.

On the other side of the lab Walter sat in his office doing some paper work when Sloan's phone rang. He looked up and noticed that she wasn't in her office. He looked to the lounge and noticed she wasn't hearing her phone and decided to get up and answer it. He rushed into her office and answered the phone, "Dr. Parker's office can I help you?"

"I just thought you would like to know that I'm watching, " Lewis said on the other line.

Walter almost said something when he heard the phone go dead on the other line. He put the phone down and looked at it and wondered (Why did he call Sloan's office). He looked at the lounge and noticed that they were about to get a rude awakening.

"I don't believe it!" Ed said is disbelief. Sloan had just beat Tom at a game of poker. "How did you do that!"

Sloan laughed and leaned back in her chair. When she was calmed down a bit she leaned forward placing her elbows on the table and said softly, "It's a woman thing, Ed." 

Tom sat in his chair smiling at the two until he felt a sudden pang of regret and anger coming towards the lounge. He knew it was Walter, but what had him so upset. He sat up and looked toward the door with a grim face waiting for him to come into view. 

Sloan noticed his face and said, "What is it?"

He shook his head and Walter came into the doorway. Sloan and Ed turned to look at him. Walters's face was filled with worry.

"What is it, Walter?" Sloan said suddenly concerned.

Walter sighed and said, "I just got a phone call from Lewis."

Tom stood from his chair said, "What did he say?"

Walter looked at Tom and said, "I just thought you would like to know I'm watching." Walter decided to leave the fact the he called Sloan's phone and not him.

Tom turned his head to look at Sloan. He could sense the fear in her. Ever since Lewis kidnapped her that time she had always hated to hear his name. Tom felt the shivers go down her back each time. He walked to her side and stood next to her.

"What do you thinks he's up to?" Ed said.

"I don't know but you can bet he's up to no good, " Tom said still standing next to Sloan.

Part II

"Do you since anything?" Sloan asked as they began to walk up the stairs.

Tom turned back to look at her intently, "I won't let Lewis hurt you, Sloan." He said it so truthfully and protective she believed him.

She smiled and said, "I know…that's what worries me." Before he could ask why she had gone past him and up to the door. She waited for him to come to the door. He opened it and looked inside and didn't see anyone or anything. He stepped aside for her to come in.

"Why?" he asked once they were both inside the apartment.

She turned and gave him one of her soft looks, "Because I don't want you to die."

He tilted his head and walked towards her. Once he reached her he grabbed her hands and brought them to his chest. He was looking deep into her eyes before saying what he was going to say.

"Sloan listen to me. You are the most important person in my life. I will protect you until I die, and if I have to die to protect you than so be it. But as long as I'm alive I won't allow anyone to harm you…especially Lewis, " he said dangerously soft.

Sloan shivered at Lewis' name. Tom noticed it and cupped her cheek. She leaned into his cheek and kissed his palm. She was so happy he was there for her. With Lewis on the loose she didn't want to be alone. She had this feeling deep down in her gut that he was going to come after her again, and this time do more damage.

"Please stay, " she said softly looking into his eyes.

"I wasn't going to leave, " he said stroking her cheek gently.

The phone rang scaring her out of her revere. She sighed and walked over to it and answered it. 

"Hello?" she said.

"Sloan is Tom with you?" Walter asked.

She looked at Tom and said, "Yea, he's standing right here." She handed him the phone and said, "It's Walter."

Tom took the phone, "Attwood."

"Tom…there's something you need to know. I don't know if it's anything significant, but when it comes to Lewis you would know. When he called the lab he called Sloan's office phone, " Walter said.

Tom looked to see where Sloan was and she had gone to the bathroom in her bedroom. "You think he's after Sloan in particular?" Tom said quietly so Sloan couldn't hear him.

"I don't know but I thought you might want to know. But, I think you should stay very close to Sloan just in case he is after her, " Walter said.

"She won't get out of my sight, " Tom said.

"Good. I'll see you two tomorrow then, " Walter said hanging up the phone.

Tom hung up the phone and looked back at her bedroom and didn't here anything and went to check on her.

"Sloan, " he said worried.

She came out of the bathroom in her sweats and said, "What is it?"

He shook his head and said, "He just called to check up."

She nodded and walked to her bed and sat down with a big sigh. Tom tilted his head and walked over to her. He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. He looked at them and asked softly, "Are you afraid of Lewis coming after you?"

Her eyes shot to his and she said, "You being able to sense my emotions can be annoying sometimes." He continued to just look at her. "I don't know what I'm worried or scared about. I don't know if I'm afraid he'll come after me or….if he comes after you. Either way I don't like it, " she tears welling in her eyes.

Before he could speak she asked him, "What are you afraid of?"

He tilted his head more and narrowed his eyes, "I'm afraid he'll come after you and try to take you away from me. I'm afraid he'll hurt you. I'm afraid I'll be too late or I'll not be there for you."

"I want you to know that even if he does come after me I know you're here to protect me. I know you will do everything you possibly can to keep me safe Tom, " she said stroking his cheek.

He smiled slightly, "Are you sure you're not dominant?"

She laughed and said, "No…but woman have there own sensing ability." 

"Really, " he said kind of perky as if he suddenly got interested in something.

"Yea you kind of get this feeling like your stomach is being twisted and turned up side down. It let's us know that we're possibly in danger. Mothers are really toned for it for there children, " she explained.

"And you call it intuition?" he asked. She nodded. "Have you ever been wrong?" he asked looking up at her.

"I wasn't wrong about you was I?" she asked tilting her head to look at him. 

"No…you weren't, " he said softly. They stared at each other a moment longer until he broke the silence, "You should get some sleep."

He stood to leave the room but Sloan pulled on his arm and said, "Will you lay here with me please?"

He looked back at her shocked. 

She smiled and patted the left side of the bed and said, "I won't bite you."

He smiled and remembered the time in the motel where they were hiding from Lewis coincidental. He complied with her request and took off his coat and laid it on her small couch and lay on the bed. She got under the covers and lay on her left side so she could see him. She looked up at him and laughed. He looked down at her and smiled asking, "What's so funny?"

She began to laugh harder and grabbed her stomach and laughed really hard to herself. Soon he was laughing with or at her he didn't know. When she calmed down a little bit she spoke, "This just reminded me of the motel incident." He nodded still smiling about the situation. "Are you gonna sleep?" she asked starting to get sleepy after laughing so hard.

"I'll be here when you wake up, " he said stroking her hair. 

She closed her eyes and took a breath while he continued to stroke her hair back from her face. Soon she was fast asleep and he was happy that she finally did fall asleep. He thought she would have trouble. That must've been why she wanted him to stay with her. He didn't mind at all. There was no where else for him to be. 

Morning came, and Tom was still sitting on the bed watching Sloan sleep. Now he was on his side looking at her while she slept. She started to stir and when she opened her eyes she saw Tom directly in front of her. 

She smiled and said, "Good morning…sleep well?"

"Morning…and I didn't sleep, " he said still looking at her.

She sat up and said, "You didn't have to stay up all night and literally watch me sleep Tom!"

"I didn't mind, " he said grinning.

She got up out of bed and said going to the bathroom, "You are helpless."

He smiled watching her go. Once she was out of earshot he said softly, "I know."

Part III

Sloan and Tom walked into the lab and Sloan went directly to Ed's office while Tom went directly to Walter's office.

Tom was outside his office and knocked. He heard Walter say enter and he did.

"Tom, " Walter said.

"Have you heard anything about Lewis yet?" Tom asked.

Walter nodded no. "How was Sloan last night?"

Tom leaned against the wall and said, "She was a little scared, but as usual she tried to hide it. She slept pretty well though. But the inkling that he might come after her is in her head though."

"I don't think we should kid ourselves that he might not be coming after Sloan Tom, " Walter said coming to stand in front of his desk.

"I know, I know it's just…I let him grab her once I don't want that to happen again, " Tom said.

"That wasn't your fault Tom, " Walter said.

Tom shrugged, "Maybe."

Later that day at the lab Tom comes walking into the lounge looking for Sloan. He sees Ed sitting at the table and asks, "Have you seen Sloan?"

"Yea, she went down to the mini mart across the street to get something, " Ed said.

"You let her go alone!?" Tom said stepping closer to Ed.

Ed shrugged, "She wouldn't let me go with her and she promised she would only be ten minutes at the most. So I made her take some mace with her just in case."

Tom left the room with Ed looking confused. He left the lab area and started down stairs.

At the mini mart Sloan was picking up some snacks for the house. She was looking at something she had picked up and bumped right into someone making her drop everything she had.

"Oh, excuse me, " Lewis said looking down at Sloan.

Sloan looked up at him with a look of awe and took out her mace. Lewis quickly reached out and took it from her. She instantly began to back away. She got up and ran out of the store towards the lab.

Tom was coming out of the entrance of the building when he saw Sloan practically running across the road. 

"Sloan!" Tom yelled.

"Tom!" she yelled.

Once she reached the same side of the street as Tom she turned to look back behind her to see if Lewis chased her. When she noticed he hadn't she broke down. Tom was at her side in an instant

"Sloan, " he said grabbing her before she could collapse on the ground.

Tom picked her up and started carrying her back up to the lab. When he got to the door he got a sense of someone around. He turned to see Lewis standing across. Lewis gave him a hard threatening look and Tom knew what it meant. Tom gave the same threatening look and retreated with Sloan up to the lab.

Ed and Attwood were sitting in the lounge when Tom went by the lounge with Sloan in his arms. Tom carried her to her office and laid her gently on the couch. 

Ed was the first one to speak, "What the Hell happened?"

Tom went to the window and looked to see if Lewis was still across the street and turned to Ed and Walter, "Lewis."

Both Ed and Walter looked at Tom stunned and then down at Sloan who had passed out. 

"What did he do to her?" Walter asked.

"I don't know…I don't think he did any physical harm. He just scared her, " Tom said coming to kneel next to her on the couch.

"What kind of a game is he wanting to play?" Ed asked pacing the room.

"A deadly game, " Tom said sternly looking at Sloan for injury.

Ed and Walter exchanged looks knowing that Tom was about to pop and go after Lewis himself. They could see that Sloan was Tom's main priority. When it came to Sloan, Tom was oblivious to everything else.

Later that night at the lab Tom was still seated on the floor next to Sloan on the couch while Ed and Walter stood in the other room talking.

"What do you think he's up to Walter?" Ed asked watching Sloan and Tom.

Walter was also watching Tom and Sloan, "I don't know. But, you can bet it has something to with Sloan or Tom maybe both I don't know."

"There's something he's not telling us, " Ed said beginning to pace the room.

Tom's head came up and looked at Ed and Ed knew Tom sensed that he was holding something back from them.

Tom looked at Sloan and got up and came to the room where Ed and Walter were. As soon as Tom was in the room he looked at Ed and Walter and said sternly, "Did Sloan tell either of you exactly what happened when Lewis and Lisa held her?"

Ed and Walter exchanged looks and nodded no. "Why?" Walter asked curiously.

"I think I know what Lewis is up to, " Tom said going to the window between the rooms to watch Sloan. He looked at her for a moment then turned and looked at the others. "He's trying to claim Sloan as his, " Tom said simply and to the point.

Ed and Walter exchanged confusing looks and Ed spoke, "What do you mean claim her?"

"It's very difficult to explain…"

"I think you should try to explain it, " Ed said getting upset.

Tom looked at Ed carefully, "Claiming is something the males of my species do. It means they own a female of your species…sexually. Which means that no other male from my species can touch her with out a challenge. Or a human male for that matter."

"So what your saying is that Lewis is wanting to claim Sloan…why?" Walter asked almost angrily. 

"Remember when he kidnapped her a few months ago. Lewis did something…he marked Sloan which is a challenge, but he had no basis to set a challenge, " Tom said.

"Ok back the truck up here. What the Hell does marking mean? Put what you just said into laymen's terms, " Ed said.

"When my kind wants to initiate a relationship he will mark her, which means soon he will want to claim her. It's usually done in front of others so they'll know that she is untouchable, " Tom said putting it into laymen's terms for Ed and Walter.

"So your saying that Lewis marked Sloan while he held her captive, " Walter said.

Tom nodded and looked back at Sloan and said, "And I'm damn well gonna take the challenge."

Later that night Sloan began to wake up from her long sleep. She jumped up off the couch and Tom was coming into the room as soon as she jumped up. 

"Sloan, " Tom said coming to her side instantly.

"Lewis…" she said scared.

"Lewis is gone Sloan he can't hurt you. I'm not going to let him hurt you I swear. Your safe now your in the lab, " he said calming her down. She took a deep breath and sat back down on the couch and said, "Why is he doing this?"


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

NOT AN UPDATENOTIFICATION

It's been almost 4 years since this story's been updated and I'm sorry to say it will probably never be updated. Prey was an excellent series and I was disappointed when they cancelled it. It probably would've done better if they'd made a mini series out of it. I think what killed it was the plot was moving too fast for a show that was brand new. Anyway, this is one of the few I would love to have updated but I'm simply not inspired to finish it. It sad because there isn't enough "Prey" fiction out on the net I wish there was more. I would like to say thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed. Especially the ones that have been asking me to continue this. Your reviews have not gone unnoticed and maybe one day I'll get around to 'getting in the mood' for this particular fic.

Thanks, Donna Lynn


End file.
